cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Quinn
Anthony Quinn (1915 - 2001) Film Deaths *[[The Ghost Breakers (1940)|''The Ghost Breakers'' (1940)]] [Ramon Mederos]: Shot by Paul Lukas. *''The Black Swan'' (1942) [Wagon, Leech's First Mate]: Crushed to death when the ship's mast fall on him, after British Navy fires on the pirate ship. *''Guadalcanal Diary'' (1943) [Private Jese 'Soose' Alvarez]: Shot to death by a Japanese soldier during battle. (Thanks to William) *''The Ox-Bow Incident (Strange Incident)'' (1943) [Juan Martinez/Franciso Morez]: Executed by hanging by a lynch mob, along with Dana Andrews and Francis Ford. *''Buffalo Bill'' (1944) [Chief Yellow Hand]: Stabbed to death during a struggle with Joel McCrea. *''The Brave Bulls'' (1951) [Raul Fuentes]: Killed in the car accident (off-screen), along with Miroslava; we learn of their deaths afterwards when Eugene Iglesias informs Mel Ferrer. *''Against All Flags (1952) Roc Brasiliano: Stabbed to death in a swordfight with Errol Flynn. *Viva Zapata!'' (1952) [Emfemio Zapata]: Shot in the back by Leonard George after Anthony walks out of the bedroom with Leonard's wife. *''Ride, Vaquero!'' (1953) [Jose Esqueda]: Shot to death in the shoot out with Robert Taylor. *''Ulysses'' (1954) [Antinoos]: Shot in the chest with a bow and arrow by Kirk Douglas. *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Notre Dame de Paris)'' (1956) [Quasimodo]: Dies of starvation while lying down next to Gina Lollobrigida's body in the crypt. *''Hot Spell'' (1958) [John Henry Duval]: Killed in the car crash, along with Valerie Allen. *''Last Train from Gun Hill (One Angry Day)'' (1959) [Craig Belden]: Shot to death by Kirk Douglas. *''Warlock (Shoot Out at Warlock)'' (1959) [Tom Morgan]: Shot in the chest by Henry Fonda. *''Portrait in Black'' (1960) [Dr. David Rivera]: Falls to his death from a window ledge while pursuing Sandra Dee and trying to kill her. *''Barabbas'' (1961) [Barabbas]: Executed by crucifixion after he joined the Christians. *''Across 110th Street (1972)'' Mattelli: Shot in the head with a sniper by Gilbert Lewis. *''The Message (Mohammed: Messenger of God)'' (1976) [Hanza]: Stabbed with a spear during the battle. *''The Inheritance (L'Eredita Ferramonti)'' (1978) [Gregerio Ferramonti]: Dies of natural causes (presumably a heart attack) while in bed with Dominique Sanda. (I haven't seen this movie, but got information from The Bare Facts Video Guide's description of Dominique's nude scenes.) *''The Passage (1979)'' [The Basque]: Shot in the face by Malcolm McDowell. This turns out to be Malcolm's imagination as he is dying. *''Lion of the Desert'' (1981) [Omar Mukhtar]: Executed by hanging, as Oliver Reed looks on. *''Ghosts Can't Do It'' (1990) [Santiago]: Presumably dies of exhaustion and/or starvation while adrift at sea (I haven't seen this movie, but I vaguely remember the original story.) *''Mobsters (1991)'' [Joe Masseria]: Shot to death by Richard Grieco and Costas Mandylor while at a restaurant. *''Last Action Hero (1993)'' [Tony Vivaldi]: Shot to death (off-camera) by Charles Dance. *''Avenging Angelo'' (2002) [Angelo Allieghieri]: Shot repeatedly by Billy Gardell in a restaurant, he dies as Sylvester Stallone tries to save him. He later appears on a DVD message to his daughter (Madeleine Stowe). (This film was released a year after Anthony's real life death). TV Deaths *'[[Gotti (1996)|''Gotti (1996)]]' ''[Neil Dellacroce]: Dies of cancer in bed with Armand Assante by his side. Notable connections *Ex-Mr. Katherine DeMille. *Ex-Mr. Jolanda Addolori. *Father of Christina Quinn, Duncan Quinn, Valentina Quinn, Francesco Quinn, Danny Quinn, Lorenzo Quinn, Alex A. Quinn and Ryan Quinn. *Not to be confused with Anthony Tyler Quinn. Quinn, Anthony Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Quinn, Anthony Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Quinn, Anthony Quinn, Anthony Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Christian Quinn, Anthony Quinn, Anthony Category:Cancer victims Category:Pneumonia victims Category:Respiratory failure victims Category:Died during production Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by lynch mob Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Death scenes by exhaustion Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Actors who died in John McTiernan Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Parents Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Richard Fleischer Movies Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame cast members Category:Deaths in HBO Films universe